The proposed research is concerned with the social and psychological consequences of rapid growth and change in rural communities, specifically those caused by energy development. The main goals are to gain a better understanding of the causes of increased rates of personal and family problems in these communities by developing and testing a theory, and to provide information for planning and policy which might alleviate such problems. We draw upon rural-urban transition theory and theories of sexual stratification as related to economic development as well as our own preliminary work to develop ten interrelated hypotheses regarding the importance of social support networks and the status of women in the adaptation to rapid urbanization by individuals and families. A longitudinal controlled study of a boom town and a comparable town which does not boom is required to fully test our theory. In this proposal we request funds only for the baseline study which will also stand on its own as an independent study. A survey, in-depth interviews, eco-behavioral studies, community interviews, community data, and participtant observation will be utilized. Since we will focus on the patterns of coping, adaptation, and assimilation by the old and new residents of these communities, this study should be of considerable significance to the understanding of etiology, prevention, and treatment of mental health problems such as those we have labelled personal and family problems, e.g., depression, alcohol and drug abuse, and family violence.